The present invention relates to fuel delivery systems and, in particular, to a variable jet carburetor wherein the fuel delivery path is surrounded by a heated chamber and wherein the fuel is atomized/vaporized via the heat and a positive pressure air source and wire mesh containing float assembly.
In recent years as gasoline costs have risen, numerous efforts have been undertaken in search of more efficient fuel delivery systems, whereby gasoline or the like may be controllably atomized and/or vaporized prior to being introduced to the combustion chambers. In this regard, various efforts have been expended with respect to numerous different types of carburetors employing the singular concepts of heating the gas or air/gas mixture prior to introduction into the combustion chamber and/or atomizing the gas via bubbling techniques or the use of finely perforated tubes or wire mesh screen. Examples of such structures can be found upon reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 376,638; 583,818; 951,590; 1,901,841; 2,826,183; 3,610,213; 3,826,234; 3,931,801; 4,004,741; 4,302,407; 4,335,698; and 4,345,568.
Upon reference to such patents, though, it is to be noted that most efforts have heretofore been directed to fixed jet carburetors where for some designs the gas is atomized with the aid of positive pressure exhaust gases. While for others the gas is atomized by subjecting the liquid fuel to a series of finely meshed screens and for still other designs various portions of the flow path and fuel are heated prior to the fuel entering the combustion chamber.
The present invention while similar in some respects, differs in that it contemplates a new unique variable jet carburetor configuration. Specifically, the present invention contemplates a carubrettor such as of the type manufactured by S. U. Carburettor Corporation, but wherein the air intake or venturi, variable jet, fuel reservoir and associated float are superposed over one another and are all contained within a heated chamber. Exhaust gas or heated coolant water is channeled to heat the entire fuel delivery path to better vaporize the air/fuel mixture. Vaporization is further enhanced via an intermediate float assembly containing a fine wire mesh and through the spaces of which the liquid fuel is forced upon being subjected to a positive pressure air source (which may or may not be heated). Associated pressure and temperature sensors, in turn, monitor operating pressures and temperatures so as to vary the relative proportions of each control medium as the engine warms and depending upon load conditions.
Before describing the various details of the present invention, however, it is to be recognized that the present invention is described hereinafter in an illustrative manner only with respect to its presently preferred embodiments. Accordingly, numerous other modifications and configurations might suggest themselves to those of skill in the art and, therefore, it is contemplated that the present invention shall be interpreted to include all those equivalent embodiments as hereinafter described and/or claimed.